


Urodziny razy pięć

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: birthday fic, brokuro
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Fik z okazji urodzin naszej ulubionej Haikyuu-Sowy :).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego, Bokuto-saaaan!

**_Urodziny razy pięć_ **

 

Gdy Bokuto kończy osiem lat, Kuroo nie ma dla niego porządnego prezentu. Nie miał nawet szansy nad tym pomyśleć – bądź co bądź, znają się dopiero od tygodnia i przez ten czas zdążyli przejść całą drogę od najgorszych wrogów do najlepszych przyjaciół. Ostatecznie Tetsurou rysuje obrazek - oni dwaj w strojach reprezentacji Japonii, w chwale sięgający po mistrzostwo świata – który z dumą wręcza Koutarou po jednym z treningów. Pozostali  uczestnicy obozu treningowego dla podstawówek chichoczą po kątach i Tetsurou bardzo się stara nie zwracać na to uwagi, choć czuje, że uszy mu płoną – ale przestaje to mieć znaczenie, gdy Bokuto rzuca mu się na szyję, głośno dając wyraz swojej radości. Pozostali czym prędzej zatykają uszy, ale Kuroo nic sobie z tego nie robi, bo czuje, że jest super i lepiej być nie mogło.  

 

***

 

Gdy Bokuto kończy jedenaście lat, Kuroo zjawia się na jego przyjęciu urodzinowym, ubrany w swoją najlepszą koszulkę i własnoręcznie odprasowane spodenki. Prezent też nabył z własnych oszczędności: piłka nie jest może superprofesjonalna, ale wygląda na solidną i z całą pewnością nadaje się do gry w siatkówkę. Bokuto wydaje się zresztą nie przejmować marką ani innymi zbędnymi szczegółami: ledwie odbiera podarunek, a jego twarz jaśnieje, jakby ktoś zapalił mu w środku lampkę, zaś w chwilę później Tetsurou jest już ciągnięty za rękaw do ogródka. Spędzają tam prawie trzy godziny, przerzucając piłkę nad sznurkiem do rozwieszania prania, aż wreszcie, zmęczeni i ubrudzeni, dają się skusić na tort. Tort okazuje się czekoladowy – i przepyszny – ale i tak najfajniejsze jest to, jak Bokuto, wywijając widelczykiem, opowiada rodzicom o ich meczu. Wydaje się, że nic nie mogłoby ucieszyć go bardziej – i Kuroo chciałby, żeby zawsze tak zostało.

 

***

 

Gdy Bokuto kończy czternaście lat, sytuacja jest trochę niezręczna. Niecałe dwa tygodnie temu zaliczyli swoją pierwszą, potężną kłótnię i od tamtej pory nie odezwali się do siebie słowem. Kuroo nie jest pewien, od czego się zaczęło – chyba od tego, że Bokuto uparcie twierdził, że Kazijski jest lepszym skrzydłowym od Gruszki, on sam mu odpyskował… po czym wszystko jakoś poleciało i ani się obejrzeli, a jego przyjaciel trzymał się za rozbity nos, zaś Tetsurou leżał na chodniku z obolałym zadkiem - ale nawet jeśli z początku dał się ponieść dumie, to teraz z każdym dniem męczy go to bardziej i najchętniej zakopałby już ten cholerny topór wojenny, bo przecież są urodziny Koutarou, u licha! Dlatego właśnie, choć jest już 19:44 i powinien był to zrobić dużo wcześniej, wysyła Bokuto smsa z życzeniami urodzinowymi. „Wszystkiego najlepszego i powodzenia na meczu, i sorry, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem, i jak twój nos”, głosi wiadomość i Kuroo aż skręca, tak niezręcznie to brzmi, ale i tak wciska „wyślij”, bo kurczę blade, dopiero wtedy wszystko znów może być w porządku. Po pięciu minutach jego komórka zaczyna dzwonić i Tetsurou spędza następną godzinę rozmawiając ze wzruszonym, przejętym i pochlipującym Bokuto. Z słuchawki płynie niekończący się potok wymowy: tak, z moim nosem wszystko w porządku, i ja też przepraszam, że ci przyłożyłem, i tak strasznie ci dziękuję za życzenia, bo myślałem, że się obraziłeś do końca świata, i dlatego bałem się do ciebie zadzwonić, i jesteś najlepsiejszym przyjacielem na świecie, i tak się cieszę, że już wszystko jest dobrze, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – aż Kuroo też robi się tak jakoś miękko i ciepło w środku, i ani chybi złapał katar od Kenmy, bo jakby cieknie mu z nosa. Na koniec umawiają się jeszcze na siatkę i yakiniku na następny dzień, bo Bokuto przecież wciąż należy się prezent od niego, a z tego wszystkiego nic innego nie wymyślił – i rozłączając się, Tetsurou ma ochotę śpiewać z radości. Jest tak jak wcześniej i jak co roku – i to najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć tego dnia.

 

***

 

Gdy Bokuto kończy szesnaście lat, Kuroo nie jest specjalnie w nastroju do świętowania. Ledwie kilka dni temu zmarła jego babcia, a urodziny Koutarou wypadają dwa dni po jej pogrzebie. Mimo to postanawiają się spotkać: Tetsurou już wcześniej kupił prezent dla przyjaciela. Z początku planował ochraniacze – jakiś czas temu obaj wzdychali do najnowszych modeli w „Volleyball World”, nie to, że Kuroo kiedykolwiek splamił się ich noszeniem – ale doszły go słuchy, że ten sam pomysł wysunął jeden z bokutowych kouhaiów. Koniec końców postawił więc na absolutnie przezabawną sowią czapkę, którą przyuważył pewnego dnia w okolicznym sklepiku i w której Bokuto po prostu musiał wyglądać uroczo, i od tamtego momentu zwyczajnie nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego przyjaciel odpakuje ją i przymierzy, a potem będą obaj śmiać się do rozpuku – tylko że teraz raczej nie jest mu do śmiechu i może tylko mieć nadzieję, że swoim ponurym nastrojem nie popsuje Koutarou święta. Jego obawy pryskają jednak jak bańka mydlana, gdy spotykają się z Bokuto przed ulubioną knajpką z yakiniku i przyjaciel bez jednego słowa, zamyka go w iście niedźwiedzim uścisku, krzepiąco klepiąc go po plecach i mrucząc do ucha po koutarowemu niezdarne słowa pociechy. Kuroo przez chwilę jedynie mruga gęsto i nawet nie myśli, by zrzucać odpowiedzialność za to na jesienny wiatr – a potem wchodzą razem na yakiniku.  Bokuto z miejsca rzuca się na swój prezent, by następnie z zachwyconym okrzykiem wcisnąć czapkę na głowę - naprawdę wygląda w niej prześmiesznie, tak że nawet Tetsurou musi się uśmiechnąć – i przez kolejne dwie-trzy godziny starają się mówić tylko o tym, co radosne i optymistyczne. Kuroo wie, że Koutarou stara się dla niego i jest mu wdzięczny – zwłaszcza że pod koniec spotkania znów jest w stanie szczerze się śmiać. I choć to nie jego urodziny, czuje się wyróżniony, że ma takiego przyjaciela – i wie, że ten dzień nie mógłby być lepszy.

 

***

 

Gdy Bokuto kończy osiemnaście lat, obaj stoją po przeciwnych stronach siatki. Co prawda to tylko mecz treningowy, ale Koutarou nie mógłby dziś dostać nic lepszego. Tetsurou widzi to w płonących złotem oczach, ściągniętych w skupieniu brwiach, linii jego ramion i barków. Kącik ust Bokuto unosi się w nie do końca uświadomionym uśmiechu i Kuroo wie, że jego przyjaciel już nie może się doczekać. I wie także, że sam musi dać z siebie wszystko: bo też Bokuto byłoby nieskończenie przykro, gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób próbował dać mu fory. Musi – wszyscy muszą! - zagrać na dwieście procent, bo przeciwnik z pewnością nie odpuści i rzuci na nich wszystko, co ma w zanadrzu. Nie, sądząc po minie Koutarou łatwo na pewno nie będzie – i, jak rany, ależ to zachęcająca myśl!

I faktycznie, gra układa się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Tetsurou. Choć Nekoma walczy ile sił, wyszarpuje punkt za punktem, to Fukurodani nieubłaganie zdobywa przewagę. Gdy Sowy wygrywają pierwszego seta 26 do 24, a kolejnego 30 do 28, Bokuto promienieje, całą drużynę otaczając swoim blaskiem. Gdy zaś w ostatniej partii jego atak przebija się przez blok Kuroo, pieczętując tym samym zwycięstwo teamu Fukurodani, triumfujący Koutarou wygląda na szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

A Tetsurou, nawet w obliczu porażki, cieszy się razem z nim. To on pierwszy przechodzi pod siatką, by pogratulować przyjacielowi, wyściskać go i klepnąwszy w łopatkę, życzyć  wszystkiego najlepszego – gdy zaś Bokuto bez mała porywa go w objęcia, prawie miażdżąc mu przy tym żebra, Kuroo upewnia się, że miał słuszność.

Lepiej zwyczajnie być nie mogło. I dobrze.

 


End file.
